


dont talk physics to me

by sitswithcats



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey hates physics and pete stays to stargaze on the roof</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont talk physics to me

**Author's Note:**

> i got prompted for this one actually and its based off of http://sits-with-cats.tumblr.com/post/123015921499/whatacatchaleks-imagine-your-otp  
> sorry its so short i couldnt think of what to write

Mikey sits in his room, home alone, at one am and slams his head down in his book and screams into his notes.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

A few minutes after the particularly loud shout into his homework his phone buzzes.

Hot shortstack: that was loud mikeyway

Sexy string bean: well petewentz i hate physics

Hot shortstack: i noticed

Sexy string bean: Do my homework for me

Hot shortstack: ew no wtf i h8 physics 2

Sexy string bean: Please

Hot shortstack: no

Sexy string bean: PLEASE

Hot shortstack: NO

Sexy string bean: then cheer me up

Hot shortstack: look outside your window

Mikey stares at his phone confused for a moment before standing up and opening his curtains to see Pete spread out on the roof of the house next door.

He lets out a loud laugh and opens his window. "Pete what are you doing?"

"Paint me like one of your French girls, Michael."

"Wrong way, Peter."

"Whatever, same family."

Mikey carefully climbs out on to his room and jumps the small space between the two roofs, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I've been out here for like, two hours."

"Why?"

"Got bored. Clouds are pretty but they went away and it got dark, all I see are stars now." Pete rolls onto his back and looks out at the stars again, "They're pretty."

Mikey does the same, laying down up close next to Pete, "Yeah, they are."

"Mikeyway,"

"Yeah Pete?"

"Don't take astronomy if you hate physics. It's all physics and numbers."

Mikey turns his head to the other boy, "Seriously?"

"All physics, Mikey. All of it. It's ruining our late night star gazes."

"I like our star gazes, they're nice and give me a break from physics and the rest of school." He says in reply, looking back at the sky.

"I like them too, I get to spend time alone with you because we never have any of that time at school, but we're so small and it's fucking with my head."

Mikey reaches over and grabs Pete's hand without taking his eyes off the stars, "Well I'm here with you and we can be small together."

"Yeah, together."

"On your roof at one thirty in the morning, when I'm supposed to be doing my physics... Or sleeping."

"Let's stay out here then, I don't wanna go back inside. Watch the stars and sleep out here with me while I have a slight existential crises about how extraordinarily small we are in the infinite expansion of the universe that stretches out into nothingness."

"Yeah okay, just promise you won't talk like that anymore."

Pete lets out a laugh and scotches closer, resting his head on Mikey's shoulder, "don't worry Mikeyway I won't do anything you don't want."

Mikey hums softly in reply tilting his head to rest on Pete's and squeezes their entwined hands softly, staring at the constellations in the sky."

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please!! it makes me not want to die tbh  
> ive been dead for a long ass time ive just been not feeling writing and kinda sick of myself and stuff idk im not really better but i know school is gonna kick my ass this year cause im a senior but writing is a good way to relive me  
> i have a couple more fics coming your way so yeah also prompt me if you want sits-with-cats.tumblr.com it might take a while till i do it but i want more (no song fics please)


End file.
